


Hostage

by TeaCub90



Series: Hostage [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaCub90/pseuds/TeaCub90
Summary: ‘Your hostage, Watson.’





	Hostage

‘Your hostage, Watson,’ Sherlock says demurely, placing Rosie into John’s arms without so much as a by-your-leave. John can’t complain though; not when his daughter turns a crinkled, mischievous look his way, dark eyes resplendent with some imagined torture for her dear old Dad, hand hooking over his shoulder wickedly.

_‘Hostage,_ Daddy,’ she cackles, a high, grating thing, sounding so much like her mother in that moment that it makes them both pause; meet each other’s raised eyes over her oblivious head._ Did you hear that?_

And they do. They hear it, every time. John bows his head, distracted almost, and kisses the side of Rosie’s; she grimaces, shakes him off.

_‘No,_ Daddy! _Hostage!’_ she chides and he makes a face at her, even as she turns in his arms to seek out Sherlock; makes crooking, _come here_ commands with her fingers.

He goes; he’s never one to deny her anything. (Except when she bites; unless it’s Dimmock). When he draws level, raising his eyebrows at her expectantly, politely, she _lunges;_ reaches out with the same hand and plants it firmly on his shoulder.

‘Hostage _too,_ Sherlock! Ahahahahahaha!’ Her face scrunches up at her own hilarity, her grin a huge half-moon. Sherlock smiles just as wide, his crinkled eyes matching hers; raises her hand, kisses it and embraces his Watsons both. 

*


End file.
